Behind the Curtain
by xXKitsuneBlazeXx
Summary: Everbody hides something behind a facade. MegaMan, a normally sweet guy, can be suprisingly cold. So, what happens when Dex and GutsMan's mocking goes too far? And, what secret will shock all of MegaMan's friends? It's time to go behind the curtain and look at MegaMan's past. Rate&Review, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! This fic has be rated K-plus for mild swearing.
1. Part One

A/N: Well, here I am, starting a new story. I haven't abandoned my other story; I just want to start another. This one won't have Natsuko, or any OC in it. This one will feature MegaMan/Hub as the main character.  
**WARNING: THIS STORY WON'T BE A VERY HAPPY STORY **(at least, not until the end)** IT WILL BE A LITTLE DARK AND KIND OF SAD. AND DEX AND GUTSMAN BASHING.  
WARNING #2: THIS STORY WILL BE TAKING REFERENCES FROM THE MANGA, AND VERY FEW FROM THE GAME.**  
Sorry, I feel like I should add those things. Now, without further ado, let's begin this rather short/long story!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It belongs to Capcom (I think).**

* * *

Behind the Curtain

It was a regular school day at DenTech Academy in DenTech City. Students were sitting in class, learning important or not so important things. But, we're going to focus on one student and his NetNavi. The boy that we're focusing on is a sixth grader, known as Lan Hikari, and his Navi, MegaMan. The period before lunch break is finishing up and students are getting rather fidgety.

_RINNNNGGGGG!_ The bell rings for lunch and students bolt for the hallway. Lan's classroom teacher yells to her students, "And remember, all this will be on the test next week!" The classroom is soon deserted.

At the lunchroom, students are sitting with their friends, eating lunch and talking. The room is soon filled with talking and the crackling of plastic and paper bags. We follow Lan and MegaMan to their lunch table where their friends sit waiting. Sitting to Lan's right is his best friend Maylu, a very old and dear friend to Lan. Sitting to Lan's left is Tory, a shy and quiet boy who is incredibly close with Lan. Sitting in front of Lan are Dex and Yai, also good friends of Lan. The five some sit, talking about their day, and enjoying lunch.

Jacked into the school's system are the NetNavis of the five sitting at the table. They are MegaMan, Roll, IceMan, GutsMan, and Glyde. They are sitting on the floor, talking like their NetOps.

"That was one long lesson, MegaMan. Didn't you fall asleep at all?" IceMan asked, turning to his friend. Megaman was sitting, looking calm and thoughtful. And tired.

"Nah, but I wanted to. I had no idea that so many things could be on a single test. Thankfully, for Lan's sake, I recorded the conversation for notes." MegaMan answered, yawning slightly. That comment got the attention of Lan, who looked at MegaMan, smiling.

"Really? You took notes for me? And you're not mad that I fell asleep in class? Wow, I didn't know you could be so…" Lan trailed off, trying to think of a word.

"Thoughtful, or forgiving? And yeah, I'm not mad. Today is a perfect day to stay home and sleep. I mean, look at this rain…" MegaMan sighed, looking spacey and even more tired. That didn't go unnoticed by anyone, save Dex and GutsMan.

"Hey, Mega, are you ok?" Roll asked worriedly, tapping MegaMan on the shoulder, causing MegaMan to glance back at the group. They all looked so worried.

"I'm good. I'm just really tired." MegaMan reassured, smiling softly at Roll, who smiled in return.

MegaMan turned his attention back to the rain, causing him to remember and think.

"_Huh, it's been almost thirteen years since that day…" _MegaMan thought, making him close his eyes and reminisce.

_FLASHBACK_

A two week old Lan Hikari is seen being held by his mother, while his father is seen holding another baby, who looks remarkably like Lan, except his hair is a darker shade.

"Isn't Lan such an adorable baby?" A younger Haruka Hikari asks Lan's father who response with a smile.

"Yes, but Hub seems to be a little smarter than Lan. Which is a bit more normal I suppose, Hub being the older twin and all." Yuuichiro Hikari rocks the baby in his arms, Hub, causing the baby to fall asleep.

"Yuuichiro, how long will we have Hub for? How much more time?" Haruka asks, putting baby Lan in his crib.

Yuuichiro frowns, "I don't know. The doctors say not much time is left, but it's a hypothesis. Hub could live another day, or another year. We don't know."

As the SciLab doctor puts down Hub, his wife walks over and hugs him. Yuuichiro smiles and hugs her back.

_END FLASHBACK_

(A/N: That wasn't MegaMan's actual flashback. His real flashback will be revealed later.)

MegaMan smiled to himself, and watched the rain come pouring down. He was slowly reeled back into reality with a loud and annoying voice.

"… And GutsMan creamed the viruses. In fact, he probably did a better job than MegaMan ever could!" Dex exclaimed, for it was he who caused MegaMan to come back to reality.

MegaMan turned to look at GutsMan and the screen with Dex on it. MegaMan had a hard time feeling polite to Dex, he was just too arrogant for MegaMan's taste. GutsMan was ok, just a bit… err… clueless? That was a good word for Gutsman, clueless. Anyways, Dex was going on and on, bragging about how strong GutsMan and how weak MegaMan was. It was starting to irritate MegaMan.

"Will you just shut up, Dex? I'm getting tired of you babbling." MegaMan snapped, causing everyone to stare at MegaMan. They had never heard MegaMan tell someone off like that.

"No, I won't shut up, you stupid Navi. You're so weak, you couldn't last two months in the human world." Dex said, smirking as MegaMan slightly cringed. (A/N: Nobody except Lan knows that MegaMan was Hub.)

It was partially true, MegaMan didn't last two months in the human world. He lived for about a month and a week before he died. Before he died… MegaMan shook his head wildly, and Lan seemed to know what he was thinking. Lan started talking about something else, and everyone paid attention to him. This gave MegaMan time to pull himself together.

A small ring of Lan's phone caused everyone to jump. Lan checked it.

"Heheh. It's just my dad." Lan grinned embarrassedly, MegaMan twitched at the word dad, "Hey dad, what's up? …Yeah, he's here. …Yeah, he's online. …Sure, I'll make sure he gets the package and the note! …Alright, bye!" Lan hung up.

"Hey, MegaMan, dad's sending you a package and a note. He says he wants you to read the note first, and then open the package." Lan instructed to MegaMan, who nodded mutely.

"_MegaMan looks really down. Was it that comment about lasting in the human world?"_ Lan thought, as his Navi received the package.

MegaMan opened the note.

_Dear MegaMan, In this package contains the program Hub. BAT . The chip contains the last .001% of your DNA. Please only use this under extreme circumstances. If used any other time, it could cause the 'Twin Link' effect. Until then, please wear it around your neck like a necklace. Don't lose it. Oh, and no one else can wear it. Later, I will explain to you why I am giving it to you. Have a good day. –Sincerely, Dad. _

Megaman blinked, and opened the package. Inside was a small chip, with a blue background and the family crest in the center of the chip. Megaman put the chip around his neck and he felt slightly stronger than before.

"Hey, MegaMan, was that chip from dad?" Lan asked, as MegaMan started to smile. "Yeah, he says to take good care of it, so he made it a necklace."

"That's awesome! You wanna try it out?" Lan asked, grinning. MegaMan shook his head. "Nah, let's use it later."

"That's an awesome necklace, MegaMan." IceMan commented, looking at the necklace. "Yeah, it seems to suit you." Roll also commented. Both remarks caused MegaMan to smile, and the spacey tired look seemed to leave his eyes. Until Dex spoke.

"Hey, GutsMan, grab that chip. I wanna see if you'd be stronger with it." Dex commanded, causing MegaMan to turn to face GutsMan sharply.

"Ok, guts." GutsMan said as he advanced towards MegaMan. MegaMan remembered that he wasn't allowed to let anyone use the chip, so he backed up and moved quickly away from GutsMan. When GutsMan charged, MegaMan tried to dodge, but then, "DoubleJump, Battlechip in! Download!" Lan said as he inserted the battlechip, causing MegaMan to jump way over GutsMan's head. As MegaMan started to descend, MegaMan pulled out his installed buster, and started firing at GutsMan. GutsMan dodged, and ran backwards.

"What was that, MegaMan?" Dex shouted, glaring at MegaMan. "Yeah, MegaMan, what was that?" Yai asked. "Why are you acting so violent?" Maylu question. "It's not like you to act like this." Tory stated. Then all the Navis started asking MegaMan what was up.

"You don't have to be so violent, Mega." Roll said, the last of the Navis to ask, as MegaMan started to shake because of all the noise. Only Lan stayed quiet. He knew what was up.

"Well, whatever. You know, when you die-" Dex started to say, but was cut off by MegaMan.

"I KNOW where I'm gonna go when I die, alright! I've already died once before, so I know what the hell to do! Don't you dare tell me, you moron, what will happen to me! I know right where I'm gonna go, so screw off!" MegaMan screamed, anger pulsing through his body, before running off, to an unknown area in the Net.

Everyone was frozen, no one had ever seen MegaMan get so utterly enraged. Sure, they had seen him mad, but this took the cake. Only Lan was unfazed by the outburst. In fact, he was throwing away his lunch.

"Lan… what was that?" Maylu asked meekly, as Lan finished cleaning up after himself. He sighed.

"MegaMan's a little touchy on the subject of death. It's a long story. Hang on, I have to make a phone call." Lan said, before making a phone call on his PET.

"Hey, Chaud? It's me, Lan. Listen, MegaMan ran away into a unidentifiable area of the Net. …Yeah, I can't track him. …Cool, so I'll see you after school? …Ok, see you at SciLab. …Later." Lan hung up, before turning to his friends.

"You guys after school, let's head down to SciLab. There's a lot that needs to be explained." Lan said as the bell rang, signaling for students to head back to class.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: So, this is part one of Behind the Curtain. This'll be a three part series. Comment on what you think, and please, no flames!


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here's the second installment of the _Behind the Curtain_ series. Just to let you all know, I will be heading off to Canada on Tuesday, so no updates until I get back. So I'm updating everything now. Enjoy!  
**I do NOT own MegaMan or the MegaMan franchise. All rights go to Capcom. *Sad face*.**

* * *

Behind the Curtain

After a long day, filled with questions buzzing around in Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Tory's minds, the bell rang, allowing everyone to go home.

As soon as everyone filed out of the classroom, Lan stood up, and beckoned to his friends.

"Come on, if we wanna get to Sci-Lab early, then we gotta go." Lan said smiling. Everyone just blinked at him.

"Umm… ok…" Tory mumbled as everyone stood up and headed off to Sci-Lab.

~~At Sci-Lab~~

"Hey dad!" Lan said as they approached Dr. Hikari's desk. The scientist had not been expecting them, so this was a great surprise to him. Dr. Hikari looked up and smiled.

"Lan! I wasn't expecting you! It's very nice to see you all again." The scientist remarked, standing up from his desk and walking over to meet the five-some. "Is there something that you need?"

"Uhh… yeah. It concerns MegaMan…" Lan trailed off as his father looked at him.

"Is something wrong with the chip that I sent him?" Dr. Hikari asked, looking worried.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Umm… how to put this…" Lan muttered, obviously thinking hard. The rest of his friends were standing there dumbfounded. They had never seen Lan early or be so serious. What had gotten into him?

"Well?" Lan's father asked, looking more worried. Lan chuckled before answering.

"Well… MegaMan ran away." Lan said bluntly, causing Dr. Hikari to just stare at Lan.

An edgy silence covered the room, as Chaud entered.

"Well, hello Lan, Dr. Hikari, Maylu, and others." Chaud stated brusquely, as Lan turned to smile and greet him.

"Hey, you made it." Lan stated, grinning. Chaud rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to respond before Dr. Hikari started to speak.

"He ran away? Oh no…" Dr. Hikari mumbled before dashing over to the main computer and typing in several commands. The word ERROR flashed across the screen in large, red letters.

"… Dr. Hikari? What's happening?" Yai asked, looking a little frightened. But the scientist ignored her, firing off a question at Lan.

"Lan, can you get a lock on MegaMan?" Dr. Hikari asked, spinning around to face Lan.

Lan shook his head. "No. All I get is static. Sorry Papa." Dr. Hikari chuckled suddenly.

"… I didn't give him enough credit…" The scientist mumbled, causing the confusion of almost everyone.

"Dr. Hikari, what do you mean?" Chaud asked, looking vaguely curious. (A/N: Chaud knows that MegaMan was Hub and Lan's brother.)

"I mean I underestimated the abilities of my son." Dr. Hikari said, before he could realize what just slipped out. Yai was first to pick up on the slip.

"What abilities of Lan's did you underestimate?" Yai asked, as everyone stared at the good doctor.

Yuuichiro raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lan. "You haven't told them?" The scientist asked, as Lan shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to focus on finding MegaMan. With his temper and that chip…" The good doctor went back to work on the computer, typing as fast as he could, trying to locate the runaway Navi.

"Hey, Lan? What did your dad mean by my son if he wasn't talking about you?" Maylu asked, but Lan and Chaud ignored her and everyone else and tried to locate MegaMan.

~~With MegaMan~~

"Stupid Dex he doesn't know anything. What would he know about death? Idiot…" MegaMan mumbled, walking with his head down. He was in an unknown part of the network. Well, unknown to everyone, except him. MegaMan had come here several times before, whenever he had to think. It was a nice place to just sit in silence, something MegaMan rarely did.

MegaMan was, by nature, a quiet, intelligent person. That's how he was born. He didn't have very many memories of being human, so the ones he did have he treasured. Well, all but one. The last memory he had of being Hub, before he died, was one of him dying. He hated to think about it, but today, he couldn't help but remember it. This was the second time today.

_FLASHBACK_ (A/N: This is MegaMan's actual flashback from when he was at school.)

A young Hub Hikari is seen lying in his crib. It was around one o'clock in the morning, when he started to cough. The baby kept coughing and coughing, there was nothing he could do to stop. He went from coughing to not having enough air to breath, which caused wheezing. His parents heard him, and they came running in.

"Oh my god… Haruka, go start the car!" A younger Yuuichiro Hikari hissed, as Haruka dashed downstairs.

-At the Hospital-

"I am very sorry, Dr. Hikari, but there is nothing we can do to help your son. Any surgery on him right now would be fatal. I am truly sorry…" The head doctor explained, as Haruka started to sob. Yuuichiro just stared in shock.

Back with Hub, he had stopped coughing and was just wheezing. There was not enough air in his lungs, and blood began to trickle out of his mouth, because blood was beginning to flood his lungs.

Hub Hikari lived for two more hours, in excruciating pain, before he passed on.

_END FLASHBACK_ (A/N: The only reason why MegaMan was smiling at school was because he was dreaming of when the pain disappeared.)

MegaMan blinked as tears trickled out of his eyes. He knew that within minutes he would break down in tears, so he fell onto his knees and the tears became endless.

* * *

Death is a terrible thing. It deprives people of continuing to stay with their loved ones. But after a while, it becomes clear that those who passed on, did for a reason. Now MegaMan must learn that he is Hub, and he must let go on the past in order to be happy.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this was too short, or too sad, but I must have ONE sad chapter for it to be angst. Join us in a week [once I get back from Canada] for the final installment of _Behind the Curtain_. Review, and No Flames!


	3. Part Three

A/N: So, here's the last chapter of _Behind the Curtain_. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, I owe this chapter to Adam Young (Owl City/Port Blue/Sky Sailing etc.). This last chapter was based off the song _Setting Sail_ by Port Blue. Also, this takes place a little after Rockman Beast, but before Beast+. Lan never seems to move up a grade, and he seems to still be in sixth grade. I mentioned this because MegaMan is beta-testing copyroids for Makoto (Beast only character).  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MegaMan. It belongs to Capcom. Or Albus Dumbledore. He belongs to J.K. Rowling, yada yada yada.**

* * *

Behind the Curtain

MegaMan stood up, after crying for a while, as his icon started beeping. He remembered that he had an appointment with Makoto to beta-test a copyroid. He wiped his eyes and started walking towards he homepage, with an idea forming in his head.

~At Makoto's homepage~

"Hey MegaMan! What's up?" Makoto asked as MegaMan appeared on her homepage. MegaMan looked blank, but responded.

"Not much. I'm ready to start testing." MegaMan said as Makoto grinned and started typing on her computer.

"Excellent! Oh, and by the way, you can feel free to go out and walk around town. Just come back in, oh, four hours." Makoto said, typing.

MegaMan nodded, and was slightly surprised. That was the question that he wanted to ask. He wanted to head down to the cemetery. _"Cemetery equals closure, I suppose." _MegaMan thought.

"Ok, MegaMan, I'm going to download a chip, then feel free to jack in to the copyroid." Makoto grinned and added a chip. MegaMan barely had time to blink before his appearance changed. He no longer wore a bodysuit, instead he wore a black t-shirt with a cobalt, long-sleeved jacket. It had the Hikari crest on the left breast. He also wore dark grey jeans and black converse. The Hub. BAT . chip seemed to survive the trip and was still around his neck. But what was truly shocking was that MegaMan wore no helmet. His hair was dark brown, and still spiked out at the end. But his bangs went diagonal in opposite directions. (A/N: If you're confused, look up "megaman hub hikari" on Google and look under images.)

"What just happened?" MegaMan asked as he looked at his reflection. He looked just like Hub, besides that he has green eyes.

"Well, I changed your appearance, silly! You can't look like a Navi and walk around town!" Makoto replied, giggling. MegaMan just shook his head and jacked himself into the copyroid.

"Test successful!" Makoto said, as MegaMan cracked his back, "Feel free to go wander around now." MegaMan nodded and walked over to the door. "Can I use this umbrella?" He asked as Makoto nodded. And with that, MegaMan walked out the door.

~At SciLab~

"Papa, look! A red dot has appeared on the screen!" Lan said, causing everyone to spin and look at the screen. They had been looking for MegaMan for an hour, and everyone wanted to go home.

"Huh, you're right Lan! But that's strange…" Dr. Hikari trailed off, before typing in commands on the computer. "Tell me, what's today?"

"It's Friday, Dr. Hikari." Chaud answered. Dr. Hikari nodded, before muttering, "Right, he's working with Makoto today." Then Lan's father froze.

Up on the screen was an image of a man, around eighteen years old, walking east. He was holding a black umbrella, and he looked like a grown-up version of Hub.

"… Hub…" Dr. Hikari whispered, as everyone glanced at him. Besides Lan. He was too busy staring at his older twin brother. _"I wonder if he would look like me if he was my age…" _Lan thought.

The group barely had time to breath before Dr. Hikari grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "Dr. Hikari, where are you going?" Maylu asked, as the doctor turned to face them.

"I'm going to go stop MegaMan. If he is angry he could very well destroy the city! You guys might want to come along." The scientist said, as everyone nodded and grabbed their coats and umbrellas. Within minutes, they were running in the rain.

~With MegaMan~

The rain drizzled and fell, but MegaMan kept walking. The silence was calming, so there was no fear of having a breakdown. He knew right where the cemetery was, and he wanted to get there soon.

After another five minutes of walking in peace, he arrived at what appeared to be a forest with a bridge across the water. MegaMan walked across the bridge. He followed a dirt path that lead to a clearing, where the graves where located. He walked, looking for his/Hub's grave.

After a minute, MegaMan found it. It was a simple gravestone, that read, "Hub Hikari, Lived for One Month and One Week before Death by HBD." A little lower was a quote on the gravestone. "La vie est changé, ne pas enlevé. (Life is changed, not taken away.)" (A/N: It's French.)

MegaMan sighed, how well that quote applied to him! He was born a human, but then _changed_ into a NetNavi. How odd.

Normally, there was a second quote on the memorial, but today it was covered by a plant. That happened sometimes.

MegaMan put down the umbrella, and leaned his head back, towards the sky, allowing rain to run through his hair. This brought forth a memory.

_FLASHBACK_

A young Haruka Hikari carried a basket with baby Lan and Hub. She had decided to go shopping earlier, and now it was starting to rain.

A drop of water fell on Hub's nose, but he didn't cry. Rather, he appeared fascinated at the cold droplet.

_END FLASHBACK_

MegaMan sighed, as he realized something. All things must come to an end, so he tilted his head back towards the tombstone. He then rested his right hand on it. MegaMan took a minute to gather what he was about to say.

~With Lan and Everyone Else~

"*Gasp* Is there really a point for doing this?" Dex asked, wheezing. (A/N: Sorry! I kinda forgot that he was there.)

The seven had been running for a few minutes, following MegaMan's signal. Dex's comment irritated Lan, but it was ProtoMan who spoke.

"Yes, you elephant, there is a point for this! If you feel like dissing my friend, then fine! Go home! No one will miss you." ProtoMan snarled. MegaMan was his best friend, the very same who taught him the meaning of friendship. There was no way in hell that Dex was going to say that about MegaMan.

Dex frowned, then with a goodbye, he turned around and went home. (A/N: Yay!)

"ProtoMan, what was that about?" Chaud asked, curious. ProtoMan sighed. "Chaud, sir, I believe that since we're friends, I should be the one to put MegaMan down." Everyone nodded, they all knew that that was ProtoMan's way of being friendly.

"Quiet! We're close! MegaMan's about 20 feet away." Dr. Hikari hissed. Everyone slowed down and walked silently. They approached the clearing, close enough to hear MegaMan speak.

~With MegaMan/Everyone Who's Listening~

"… This feels dumb, talking to a grave, but it might help. I don't quite understand, since I am speaking with myself, but I have things on my mind. So, here goes something. *Sigh* I'll never understand why I died, I guess that's just the way life works. Death is sad, death is painful, but if you actually think about it, I never really died. Sure, my body died, but that's just a body. My soul lives on, as MegaMan, Hub, whatever. The point is I only have one life, but all in all, I just changed. Nothing fancy; I'm still here. So that's why I'm going to make a promise." MegaMan stopped to take a breath, unaware of everyone listening.

"Even if there seems to be no other way, I promise that I shall not think of myself as dead. After all, my life is just beginning." MegaMan closed his eyes, feeling the drops of rain become slower, until they stopped.

"HUB!" Lan shouted, causing MegaMan to turn sharply in the group's direction. Lan jumped out, running to go hug his brother, which he did.

MegaMan smiled, and hugged Lan back. The hug made MegaMan feel normal, and a memory resurfaced in his head.

_MEMORY_

A twelve-year old Hub Hikari is standing over his infant body. Hub walks to a door, it's around seven o'clock in the morning, and Hub prepares to open it.

"_Are you ready?"_ A voice asks, and Hub nods. "Always." He replies, and with a smile he opens to the door to the awaiting sunlight.

_END MEMORY_

MegaMan blinks, trying not to cry. As he fights tears, Lan calls over the rest of the group.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my twin brother, Hub." Lan says, gesturing to MegaMan. Everyone, minus Chaud and Dr. Hikari, gasps.

"How is that possible?" Maylu asks and MegaMan lets out a ringing laugh.

"It's a long story. Come, let's head back to our house and tell the story." MegaMan says, smiling. All tears seemed to have disappeared.

Everyone nods and begins to walk away, with Lan's voice starting, "It all started when we were born…"

* * *

Back at the gravestone, the plants have blown away, revealing the quote. "After all, to the well-organized mind, Death is but the next greatest Adventure. –Albus Dumbledore"

* * *

THE END

A/N: So, what did you think? R&R, and I'll see you soon! –xXKitsuneBlazeXx


End file.
